Remember Me?
by Ivy Pseudonym
Summary: She whipped around. Leaning against the door in the semi-darkness, hand in his pockets, head tilted cockily to one side was Draco Malfoy. "Remember me, Granger?" He half smiled, eyes meeting hers. "I am pretty hard to forget." Full summery inside.
1. The Fall

Full Summary:

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Hermione banged her head against the wall of the archive room, as if her memories were somehow confined within it. "I somehow doubt that will help, Granger." Hermione whipped around. He stood with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "Remember me?"'

Hermione's life is great; she has a promotion, a steady boyfriend (sort of) and great career prospects. All until a bump on the head ends her up at St. Mungo's Hospital, amnesia and a husband. Minus her memories from the past two years, Hermione starts to trace her footsteps and finds herself in the midst of the biggest scam in Wizarding history and a colleague who seems to know her even better than she knows herself...

* * *

Authors note:

Firstly, I want to clarify, this story is based roughly on Sophie Kinsella's novel, 'Remember me?' It is one of my all time favourite books by her and as I re-read it recently the idea sparked 'this could be a cool Dramione fic.' So here it is. Draco and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling, obviously. So I guess I get what's left.

Secondly, I really shouldn't be writing this. I'm in my final GCSE year, which unless you are British/doing the British system/aware of the British system probably means very little to you. Basically, they are important exams in all my subjects (I'm taking 10) which determine whether or not I can stay on at school for a further two years before I go to university. My coursework is due in the next month or so, and my exams start in May. I'm pre-writing a lot of this out so it's ready to post. Being realistic, I'm looking at once a week, every Saturday for postings, perhaps more if you are nice and leave me lots of nice reviews with plenty of smiley faces (:

Thirdly, I have two fics which I started a while *cough* ago. I have not abandoned them...they've just gone comatose. Again, being realistic, it'll probably be summer before I sort them out. I want to, but I just don't really feel It for them right now. This is going to be sort-ish (I think) and is pretty clear in my mind, hence I'm going ahead with it.

This is just the prologue part, postings will usually be longer, and as I said, weekly. This will be a Dramonie fic, so if that's not what you like to read, I warn you now. This is a really, really long authors note, I'm sorry. Anyway, read, review and enjoy (:

Also, a HUGE thank you to my beta's **MidnightEmberMisery** and **Whatever-the-weather** for getting back to me so quickly and being so helpfull with all their comments and suggestions.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the base plot belongs to Sophie Kinsella. I claim no right to anything except original writing and characters. I guess I get what's left (Oooh Draco, yes please)

* * *

The London Street was busy as Hermione walked towards the Ministry, but she didn't mind. There were certain things she loved about being a witch, and this was one of them; the ability to choose between Apparition and walking. On this particular Wednesday it hadn't taken too much of an effort to throw back the duvet and abandon the homely warmth. Rather, Hermione had felt quite positive about to day. As usual, she was glad in one of her Muggle trouser suits, another thing she loved about being a Muggle-born witch – the choice of attire. A few, albeit not many, Muggle-borns wore Muggle clothes to work at the Ministry. Hermione was one of them. Her mother was a big believer in power dressing, and upon Hermione's promotion in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she had been taken shopping in Oxford Street and had returned with multiple Prada, Ralph Lauren and Burberry suits, it was a Prada one she wore today.

Nodding in greeting at fellow employees and security guards, Hermione made her way towards the lifts. As she took a spot in the corner, she couldn't help smile with contentment. Life was great.

She had just been promoted within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her new job title came with a new salary with an extra zero, and an office she would only have to share with one other person; she didn't care who it would be. Her promotion was scheduled to be officially announced at the end of next week, along with her new office-mate.

This would lead to good opportunities. Lucy Hopfink, head of the department, had always had a soft spot Hermione and had taken her under her wing when she first arrived at the offices. But Hermione had worked hard and clawed her way upwards the ladder from the ground up.

She was in a steady relationship...sort of. Ron and herself were having some ups-and-downs of late, but every couple has those, right? At the moment, they were together, and he was taking her out to dinner that very night.

Yes, things were going great. As Hermione stepped out of the lift she spoke in greeting to various witches and wizards and made her wall down the hall. She was looking forward to the weekend: it was roast dinner at The Burrow and Ginny was going to announce her pregnancy. Hermione smiled again. Her best friend had arrived on her doorstep a few days ago looking as though she was about to burst with excitement. Hermione was so happy for her best friends. They had wanted a baby for so long now. Ginny confessed she hadn't even told Ron; they were saving it to the Sunday. She wasn't even supposed to have told Hermione, but Harry had known that Ginny had needed to tell someone.

Hermione made it to her desk bang on eight thirty and couldn't suppress a satisfied smile as she pulled out her chair and began sorting through her papers, and the morning went on smoothly. It was around eleven when Lucy Hopfink, came to her desk.

"Good morning, Hermione. I trust you are well?" Lucy was a tall, slim woman in her early forties with long blonde hair always worn straight in a pony tail. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes and wicked sense of humour. She was always brisk and professional, but she had a warm, kind heart and time for anyone. She didn't wait for an answer. "Would you be able to take this up to the Auror Offices. There was a messy raid last night, they need the paperwork quickly. Potter should have his assessments and manifest." She held the file in her French-manicured hand.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. She wanted an excuse to see Harry anyway, to ask how he and Ginny were doing.

She took the file and headed towards the lifts. As she rounded the corner she came across several teams of men and woman dressed in midnight blue overalls. A large man turned at the sound of her approach.

"Sorry Ms. Granger, Magical maintenance."

"Oh, no worries Jeff, I'll take the stairs." She smiled. Hermione turned to the left and pushed open the fire door to the stairwell.

"Oh, Ms. Granger," Jeff called. Hermione paused and turned. "Thanks for getting our Jimmy off for his underage-magic case." Jeff's ears turned pink as he spoke. Hermione's smile widened.

"Not at all Jeff. It wasn't his fault. Anytime." With a polite nod of heads, Hermione made her way up stairs. Feeling quite energetic she began to run two at a time.

Still in a jog, she was about to pull open the fire door to the floor when it opened from the other side. Hermione jumped in fright, and, as she tried to regain her footing, she stumbled again. It was only now she realised she was back at the top of the stairs, feet still tumbling over each other. She reached her hands out forwards in desperation to whoever had just come through the over side of the door.

As gravity came into effect all Hermione could think was, _this is going to hurt._

_

* * *

_

_Ivy Echelon, 19th March 2011  
_


	2. Limbo

Author's note: Hey everyone. Wow. Thank you so much for all your favourites, author alerts, story alerts and reviews. I'm so suprised that so many people like 'Remember me?', especially after such a short intro. I try to reply to most reviews I get to show my appreciation, so please keep reviewing! I've had a vur of a shitty week and a really shitty day, and I hope that hasn't reflected too much in the fic.

Huge thanks to **Eve** for beta'ing this. Hope you all enjoy! And please review!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINALLY! Honest to God guys, I've been trying to post this since Saturday. There's been a problem with the editing/uploading thingy I guess. So yeah, my appologies. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

2. Limbo

Hermione was having one of the worst dreams she could ever remember having. It was disjointed, fractured and mainly incomprehensible. There were scenes Hermione hadn't thought about in years, and things she had tried so hard to forget.

The Department of Mysteries in fifth year, Sirius falling through the veil and Dumbledore's death. Hiding in the Forest of Dean and the Cruciatus Curseshe had endured at Malfoy Manner. Harry over throwing Voldemort. Ron, Ginny, Harry. Some scenes flashed only for a moment, others lingered. Some flowed onto the next; others had long stretches of white blankness between them.

After a particularly long stretch of white, Hermione had a dream about Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had no idea why she was dreaming of Draco Malfoy. She hadn't thought of him in years. She had read an article in the _Daily Prophet_ that he had escaped time in Azkaban after the war. That had been the last time she had heard of him.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where you are doing things and seeing things, but you don't know what you are doing or quite what you are seeing. All she was aware of was that she was with him: walking, talking, laughing.

As suddenly as the flashes of the Malfoy had started, they stopped. Now came flashes of Ginny and Harry holding a baby. A wedding, hospitals, pregnancy tests.

How long these flashbacks, dreams, memories, or whatever they were went on, Hermione wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was strange. But after what felt like a decade, slowly they began to fade, then there was the serene white.

The white was nice. Quiet, peaceful and it lasted a while.

But then came the buzzing. It was annoying, like a bee hovering around an ear. Hermione tried to block out the sound, but the more she tried to ignore it the louder it became. It took Hermione awhile to work out the buzzes were actually voices. Slowly, the white began to fade and, grudgingly, she blinked herself awake.

Bleary eyed, Hermione looked around her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. It was smart, crisp and clean. The walls were a pale yellow wash that was somehow comforting. On tables everywhere were vases spewing flowers. Hermione turned her head to the left and winced.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Hermione! You're awake! Everyone! She's awake again! Properly this time!" A large ginger blob filled her vision. It took several blinks for her vision to clear and for Hermione to realise it was Ron who was in front of her.

"Ron?" She croaked.

"Yes love, it's me." He stroked a hand across her forehead. It was meant to be a tender gesture, but it made Hermione's brain feel like it was about to combust. "Hermione? I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean what I said, really. You know me, 'Mione. You know I'm all mouth. I'm so sorry. Everything that's happened, it doesn't matter. I just want us to be together and be happy. Please forgive me."

"Ron...what are you talking about?" Hermione struggled to say. Her voice was deep and cracked and her throat felt parched. A Healer who had come in to make some scribbles on her charts at Ron's announcement of her consciousness helpfully handed her a glass of water. Hermione chugged it down eagerly.

The Healer was a young looking man with a boyish face, blond curly hair and freckles. His frown softened and he smiled softly. "You've been in and out for five days. Think of it like a mini coma. You've had a trauma, it's your brains way of sorting its self out. Don't be alarmed if some things are a bit fuzzy." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Completely normal."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Hermione, don't you remember talking to us before? A few hours ago?" The voice was familiar. Hermione turned her head around. Ginny sat perched on the edge of her bed. Hermione blinked at her now. Ginny looked completely different. Slightly curvier than before but now with short bobbed hair and a slight tan. On her knee sat a little boy of the age of about two or three.

An awkward silence filled the room which was full of people, some she didn't even recognise. There was the Healer, then next to him stood Harry, his hair shorter than before. Ginny was at the foot of her bed. Ron sat by her bedside in a red plastic chair. Standing between Ron and Ginny were a couple Hermione had never seen before. The man looked in his thirties with sandy coloured hair and amber eyes. He was handsome and lean, but muscular. Next to him was a petite woman with messy brown hair in a bun. She had a happy, round face and ever-so-faint laugh lines beginning to form at her eyes. She was in jeans and a baggy hoodie that looked as though it belonged to the man. Hermione's eyes fell back onto Ginny and the toddler, and Hermione desperately tried to make conversation.

"Ginny, when did you get your hair cut? It's really different, but I like it. Who's the baby boy? Who are his mum and dad?" Hermione smiled expectantly, waiting for an answer. Slowly, any smiles that had been on anyone's face began to fade.

Ginny and Ron both opened their mouths to say something, but no noise came out. The Healer looked around at her visitors, turned to Hermione, then back to the visitors.

At that moment, another Healer walked in. He was a lot older than the other. He had white wispy hair that didn't seem to quite fit on his head and he smiled at her professionally under a bushy white moustache.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Healer Johnston, and this lovely chap here," he indicated to the Healer who had handed her the water, "is one of our trainee Healers, Kieran. Now, I was wondering if perhaps I could have a few minutes with you to ask you some quick questions? Standard procedure and all that," he paused and looked around at her visitors. "You seem to be very popular, Ms. Granger. If I could please just ask some of you to wait outside for a few moments?"

The man and woman were the first to head towards the door. The man had his arm around the woman's waist. "I'll just be outside, Hermione." The woman smiled. Hermione felt ashamed that she couldn't place the woman, so she just settled for smiling back.

"Here, Gin, let me take James and we'll go outside too." Harry took the boy out of Ginny's arms and flashed a quick look at Hermione.

She wasn't sure if she should feel ashamed she didn't remember the boy's name. She was sure she had never seen him before, but felt she should at least make an effort.

"That's his name isn't it? James?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, it is." His voice was somewhat deadpan as he spoke. He attempted a smile, but it came out more like a grimace, and made his way out of the room.

Healer Johnston turned back to Hermione and Kieran picked up on of her charts, quill poised. "Ok, just a few questions, bear with me if they seem blindingly obvious. Can you please tell me your full name please?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Where do you work?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Where do you think you are?"

"St. Mungo's."

"What year is it?"

"2009."

The Healer paused now and made some notes on his chart. Hermione looked desperately at Ginny and Ron, but they were both staring determinedly at the floor. "What?" Hermione asked urgently. She was starting to get annoyed. Everyone was acting so strange.

"Hermione, can I just ask you another question." She turned back to the Healer. "What do you think caused you to end up being admitted to St. Mungo's?"

"Um..." Hermione paused, and then it came flooding back to her. "I fell and hit my head. My boss asked me to deliver some papers to the Auror Office, but the lifts were closed for Magical Maintenance, so I took the stairs. When I got to the door, I tripped and fell backwards back down the stairs."

Hermione spoke confidently. She was sure that she fell down the stairs. She remembered that. She wasn't wrong. But whilst Kieran nodded his head understandingly, Ginny and Ron exchanged a glance. Healer Johnston took a seat at the side of her bed. "Hermione, don't be alarmed, but it is March 2011."

"No its not. It's 2009." Hermione replied stupidly. She was becoming rather alarmed now. Her head darted to Ginny, then Ron, and then back to Ginny. "How can it be 2011? I mean...it's impossible."

"Hermione, I know this may be a shock, but it is 2011. Let's take this slowly. Tell me the last things you remember." Healer Johnston smiled encouragingly, as did Kieran. Hermione refused to even look at Ron and Ginny for fear she would burst into tears.

"Ok...I was really happy. My boss had just told be on the sly that I had got a promotion, and that it would be announced next week. Ron and I were back together...we were going to go out to dinner that night." At this she risked at glance at him out of the corner of her eye. As she did this, she noticed some subtle differences. He seemed slightly more muscular than he had been before. His hair was now cut short and smart. He was in a Muggle suit which struck her as extremely odd. He caught her eye, but she turned away quickly. "And like I said, my boss asked me to take some files to the Auror Offices, and I fell down the stairs. It was a Wednesday, and on the Sunday I was meant to be going to Ron's parent's house for a meal...Ginny was going to announce her pregnancy. Oh my God!" Hermione whipped around to look at Ginny. "That's the baby! That's your baby!"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yes, James."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you and Harry."

"Well, Hermione," Healer Johnston spoke, regaining her attention, "it seems you are suffering from a severe focal retrograde amnesia. It's very unusual, but considering the trauma you went through, it could have been much worse."

"What do you mean," Hermione frowned and swallowed, practically whispering: "trauma?"

"Hermione, love, you were in a really bad car accident. You were driving down the A1, it was late at night. The other driver fell asleep, and there was a crash. We don't really know the details. The other guy walked away without a scratch, but...we're just so glad you're awake Hermione." Ron smiled down at her as he spoke and began stroking her forehead again.

"That bastard won't be walking away without a scratch on by the time Harry's finished with him." Ginny added darkly.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron spluttered.

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for you, Hermione wouldn't have even been driving in the middle of the night, would she? It's your fault!" Ginny stood up and pointed a finger at Ron.

"It was a tragic accident, something that couldn't have been avoided." Healer Johnston cut in smoothly. "Kieran and myself will be around if you need us, and we'll come and check on you later." He and Kieran both smiled at her reassuringly before leaving.

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Ron burst. "What do you mean 'my fault'? It's like that Healer said, it was just a tragic accident!"

"Well, if the helps you sleep at night, then fine, Ron. But the reality is, if you weren't suck a prick, then Hermione wouldn't have almost died." Ginny snapped.

"Shut up, Ginny. You know nothing!"

"I know more than you bloody well do! That's a fact. Hermione called me as she was getting into her car when she left your place."

"What did you say to her?" Ron turned to Hermione, his voice sharp. Hermione all but jumped in fright.

"Ron you prat, if she knew she wouldn't have just been diagnosed with fucking amnesia. Do you ever listen to anything other than your own voice?" Ginny spat.

At that moment, Harry and the man and woman Hermione didn't recognise walked back in. "Gin, your mum came to see Hermione; I told her she was awake but she was with the Healers. She's taken James and says she'll be back soon..." Harry trailed off as he felt the tension oozing between Ginny and Ron, thick like stagnant water, it filled the room.

"What's this got to with you anyway Ginny? Why are you even here?" Ron spat back.

"She's one of my best friends and my sister-in-law! She's been in a coma for 5 days; of course I'm going to be here for her. Me and Olivia have been here more than you have!" Ginny indicated with a hand to the woman who Hermione didn't know.

_So that must be her name,_ Hermione thought. _Olivia_.

"I've had to go to work!"

"Hey," Harry cut in, "I said you could take as much time as you needed."

"Exactly, yet you still choose to go to the Ministry whilst your wife lay in a coma." Ginny yelled triumphantly.

"Stay out of this Harry," Ron growled.

"Don't talk to my husband like that." Ginny snarled.

Then suddenly Hermione spoke, "Sister-in-law? Wife?" She echoed as she realised the true impact of what they were talking about. "Ron, are we married?"

Everyone in the room slowly turned to look at her lying in the bed, as though suddenly remembering she was there. Hermione looked at her visitors with wide eyes.

Married? That wasn't possible. Of course, she wanted to get married...one day. But to Ron? Hermione had always felt they were too unstable, in all honesty. She loved him, but...marriage?

"Er..." Ron ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

_Ivy Echelon, 31st March 2011_


	3. The Turth

Author's note : Ok, I'm feeling a bit miffed. I know I was a week late posting chapter two, but that was because there was problems with the document uploader. For chapter 2 I only got two reviews...I don't think that this amazing or anything, but two? Even if you have constructive criticism . So yeah guys, I'm feel a bit down about that. I hate whiny people, especially whiny writters, but please guys...I have over twenty alerts for this story from chapter one, so** if you read, please, please review.**

Thanks, once again, to **Eve** for beta'ing.

* * *

It finally hit Hermione that she had amnesia when she found out she was married to Ron. Her visitors all watched her reaction like she was a caged animal at the zoo. She tried her best to hide her reaction, but even she herself wasn't sure what that really was. Regret? Remorse? Disappointment? She grimaced what she hoped was internally at her initial reaction and prayed that it didn't show.

Everything was numb. Two years. _Two years._ Hermione had lost two years of her life. Yes, in the grand scheme of things two years wasn't really that much...but it was. 24 months...104 weeks...730 days...of her _life._ Gone, _poof_, vanished.

Barely aware of her surroundings, she nodded dumbly as Healer Johnston came in and spoke to her. He told her they would need to run some tests...access whether or not the damage was permanent. He told her not to worry...rare as this kind of amnesia was, eventual memory regain, or even partial, was highly likely. She nodded dumbly again.

Someone handed her a vial of Dreamless Sleeping Draught. She drunk it mindlessly, the small part of her that was conscious grateful for someone's thoughtfulness...and then she was under.

How long she slept for, she wasn't sure. It was serene, prefect and undisturbed. When Hermione finally came to her senses it was not quickly, but not slowly either, in the way one does when they've had all the rest they needed and are sleep-stated.

The first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes was the petite brown-haired woman she hadn't recognised occupying the chair that Ron had been sat in before. She had a tapestry kit on her lap like that of the ones found in craft shops. She had a pair blood red framed glasses perched on her nose. Instead of working on her tapestry, she was occupied by what appeared to be the latest addition of _Hello!_, the front cover of which, caught Hermione's attention.

"Prince William and Kate are getting married!" She spluttered.

The woman jumped. "Jesus Hermione, give a girl a fright!" She laughed at herself and put her hand to her chest. She flicked to the front cover, "yeah. Next month. We get time off work for it and everything. Or us Muggles anyway, not sure about you lot at the Ministry. There's a big debate over whether she'll have to curtsy to Camilla, or the other way around. I feel a bit sad...one man in the world I won't ever be able to marry. But then I've got Jamie, so I shouldn't complain, he's not that bad." She winked playfully at Hermione, who couldn't help but smile.

"You probably won't remember me. We met in 2009, and knowing my luck, just after you lost your memory. I'm Olivia, but everyone usually calls me Livy. Jamie, the guy who was with me before, is my husband. We've been married for 6 years now. I'm a Muggle, I grew up in Nottingham, and went to boarding school in Sussex. Jamie's a wizard who used to go to Hogwarts, but I think he left when you started second year, so I doubt you would have spoken to him. I run a florists shop in London, and I met Jamie when he came in to by flowers for his mum. You know me through Jamie. Jamie and you work together, you both got promoted at the same time and share an office." Livy spoke slowly, though not patronisingly, so as not to overwhelm Hermione.

"That is right before my amnesia!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up. "I was about to get a promotion! My boss told me on the sly! It was going to be officially announced next week...or next week two years ago. I didn't know who the other person was though..." She trailed off.

"That would be Jamie." Livy smiled. "You were a bit apprehensive of him at first, but after a few weeks you two actually got on alright. Then a month after that, we moved into a new house, and you and me met at the house warming party: bezzie mates ever since." Livy beamed.

Hermione was liking Livy more and more, and was pleased at her choice in friendship. Livy seemed like a kind and honest person, and the kind of person Hermione probably told everything too.

"You'll probably be full of questions. Ask away. I know more things about you than you know yourself." Livyy smiled again as she put down her _Hello!_ and turned back to her tapestry. Hermione liked her smile.

"Where do I live?"

"In a flat in London."

"Do I have any pets?"

"No."

"What's my marriage to Ron like? How was our wedding?"

Livy looked at her over her glasses. "You had a lovely wedding. It was at the registry office and the reception was at The Burrow. It was quiet small, only about fifty people. You went on a Honeymoon to the Highlands and stayed in a cottage for 2 weeks."

Hermione frowned slightly. Registry office? Honeymoon in Scotland? She had nothing against these things, but neither of them sounded like things she wanted. "Tell me more. Tell me everything about me." Hermione propped her pillows and sat up further.

"Hmm...well, you and me are really close. We tell each other everything. We see each other most days, or every other day. We go out together...double date." She paused, casting a quick glance over Hermione then continued. "I met Ginny and Harry and everyone at the house warming party. Ginny and me get on ok, and me and Harry." She paused again. "You and Ron are happy together." She stopped altogether now.

"Livy, what is it?" Hermione looked at her.

Slowly, Livy took off her classes and dropped them unceremoniously into a Louis Vuitton handbag, shoved the tapestry into a plastic folder, and rammed that in too. She was a funny combination. She was curvy, but not chubby. She had a round face and pink cheeks. Her hair wasn't particularly styled; it just hung messily around her face and her makeup was minimal. Yet she had a designer handbag, her nails were manicured and on the table next to Hermione's bed set a modern, new age looking phone. The kind Hermione picked up and they instantly broke, or she pressed the wrong button and it died.

"Livy, what is it?" Hermione repeated, frowning.

"Look, Hermione, I want to tell you everything – but the truth. Not some prettied up version, skipping over the shit. There's a lot of shit right now – that's why you were in the accident, why you were driving in the middle of the night."

Hermione blinked. Things were shit? What? How? She was so happy. Promotion. Job kicking off to a good start. Ron...but that was all two years ago. Anything could have happened. She could be married. Oh wait, she thought, I am. But if she could be, she swallowed, married then that could mean –

"Do I have kids?" She asked desperately.

Livy half smiled. "No. And you aren't pregnant either...but I suppose you could say that's part of the problem." She paused and took a breath. "Hermione, me and you are best friends, but everything that has been going on has been happening for a year. This is going to be a lot to take in at once. But you need to know. You _have_ to know."

Hermione chewed her lip.

Livy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what the others will tell you. But me and Jamie were talking about it last night, and if you don't know...well... you'll be taken advantage of."

"P-please tell me. If it's my life..." Hermione whispered, still chewing her lip.

Livy swallowed before she began. "Well...things were great at first with you and Ron. Maybe great is a too strong word, good would probably be better. You weren't sure if marriage was the best thing, but you thought it would make you happy, and the reassurance of the commitment would make things work. You wanted a church service and to go abroad for your honeymoon." _That sounds more like me_, Hermione thought. "But Ron didn't like the idea of a church and wanted to stay in Britain for work." Hermione frowned.

"What does he do?" Hermione asked. What could be so important he wouldn't travel?

"He works part time as an Auror for the Ministry, but he also is a major shareholder in a company called _Corporate Hippogriff Blue_. It does lots of things, from magical property development to defensive merchandise stuff. Anyway, you'd been married less than a year and you and Ron decided you wanted a baby. You weren't sure, but Ron really wanted a child. Nothing has been working though. You've tried magical stuff, like potions, you've seen Healers. You've even gone Muggle and..."

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"You were meant to be getting IVF treatment yesterday."

Hermione blinked. "What? That's impossible. I've been married less than two years. These things take time...we can't be that desperate. I'm only 26!"

"28, technically sweetie."

Hermione frowned at her.

"Okay, sorry, not helping." Livy half smiled.

A silence fell over them. It wasn't awkward, but Hermione's mind was reeling.

"Is...is there anything else I need to know?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Livy looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. "There's so much, Hermione. The plot is so thick - I just don't know if I can tell you..."

"Please, Livy, please."

"Right...well...oh fuck, how can I say this?" It was Livy's turn to bite her lip. "Ok, the best place to start would be with Jamie. As I said, Jamie is a wizard and he went to Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin and he's a Pureblood. I met him, as I said, when he came to my shop to buy flowers for his mum. It was her birthday and he wanted to get her some roses. I told him that was sweet, but suggested some more original stuff that she might like. Anyway, we got talking and he asked me for my number. We dated and one thing led to another. That's the reason I have this ridiculous Louis Vuitton bag," she nudged the leather bag with her toe, "and a phone I barely know how to use. He's wealthy and spoils me with things. It's sweet really, and he insists on it, but he knows I like little things.

"Anyway, after the house party, when me and you became close, we started inviting you over on the weekends – for supper and things. Anyway, that's where you bumped into Draco." Livy paused and looked at Hermione, as if waiting for a response.

"Draco who?" Hermione prompted. She found Livy engaging. It was like someone telling her a story, not recanting her life.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Mal-Malfoy? What's he got to do with anything." Hermione pouted.

"Er...fuck...there's no easy way to put this. So I'm just going to say it. Get it out. Like ripping off a plaster" It sounded more like Livy was reassuring herself more than Hermione, who nodded, perplexed. Livy reached forward and took Hermione's hands in her own.

"Hermione, you're having an affair with Draco Malfoy, and have been for the last ten months. The reason why you were driving in the middle of the night, before you crashed your car, was because you were leaving Ron. You had a huge argument – the final argument. You called me as you were getting in your car and told me it was over. You had already called Draco and were driving to meet him. You didn't want to Apparate because you wanted time on the road to think. The night you crashed, the night you lost the memory – that was the night you were leaving Ron for good. For Draco."

* * *

_Ivy Echelon, Friday 8th April 2011_


	4. The Evidence

Author's note: Wow guys. I really should play the wounded writer with no reviews more often. Thank you so much. But you know, this means I expect loads for each update now ;) Thank you everyone who reviewed. Really. Each one makes me so happy. I also have a couple of things to say.

I got a few questions/comments about a few things that I'd like to clear up. Firstly, Hermione's age. I realise that it doesn't fit in with real time, as in, during 2011 she wouldn't be 28. I realise this, but it's easier for me and just fits in the story better. I hope you don't mind.

Secondly, I've had a few 'Hermione wouldn't have an affair/she isn't the type.' Reviews and messages. This isn't a hater thing on anyone who has/had/having affairs, neither is it something that preaches them. It's more of trying to understand loving someone and being with someone else, if you get me. The point of the story is that Hermione is obviously horrified at the idea of an affair, as a lot of people are, but then she as she looks at it from another perspective and starts to experience it, she realises things aren't so black and white.

Lastly, I'm sorry for not posting this on Saturday as I said would. I'm on study leave. Also, posts may become somewhat erratic over the next month or two as it's all a bit of a rush and cramming for exams and revision and blah. But bear with me. As soon as summer hits, it'll be post after post. I also have ideas for my 'dead' stories and what I'm going to do with them. So yeah. Bear with me guys. And please review! Review! Review!

* * *

Hermione fell back into her pillows, unable to comprehend a response. Draco Malfoy. She was having an affair with Draco Malfoy. No. No way. That was impossible. They had hated each other at Hogwarts. Or rather, she had felt sorry for him, she left the hating for him to do. It was typical bully psychology; the bully is always the victim. Whether the abuse had been verbal, physical, or from pressure, there was something there that had made Draco Malfoy be the boy he had been.

_Mudblood _he always called her. She brushed it to one side usually, taking it on the chin - turning the other cheek. At first, it had upset her; she had cried herself to sleep. But that had been the only time. The only thing she had felt for him since first year was pity and sadness, occasionally anger.

So why the _fuck_ would she have an affair with him?

Who was this 'Livy' person coming and telling her what her life supposed life was all about? She had claimed to be Hermione's best friend, but for all Hermione knew, she could have been anyone.

Suddenly, rage bubbled within her. "Look, Livy, Olivia, I don't even know you! I haven't spoken back to Draco Malfoy since Hogwarts, and when we did talk, it was more from his side and it tended to be rather abusive." Hermione spoke cuttingly, her voice getting louder. "I have no idea who you think you are, telling me all this bullshit about my life. I would never do anything like that. I wouldn't marry someone to maintain a commitment or whatever you said, I would never be that desperate for a child, and I'm certainly not an," Hermione lowered her voice and hissed "_adulteress_."

Livy blinked not sure whether to laugh or cry. Her own anger boiled up insider her, but she tried to keep an even voice as she spoke curtly. "I appreciate you have lost your memory, hence you wouldn't _remember_ anything, but I'm trying to help you here Hermione. I've hardly left this joint since your accident. Ask Ginny, or Harry, or Jamie – I've hardly left your side. And if you are so happy with Ron, and vice versa, why isn't he sitting here waiting for you to wake up, hmm?" Livy glowered at Hermione for a moment. Her features then softened slightly. "Hermione, this must all sound so crazy and messed up, but you have to believe me – have to trust me. Do you think if this was Ron sitting here, he would tell you that the night of your accident you were leaving him? Really? I'm trying to help you Hermione." She repeated, "before someone else takes advantage."

Hermione lowered her gaze. Livy had a point.

"What can I do to prove this all to you..." Livy trailed off, her forehead wrinkled and she bit her bottom lip. She thought for a few moments. "Oh, why didn't I think of it before? I'll be right back." She shot up like a rocket and almost ran out of the door before Hermione could even open her mouth.

Livy was gone less than a minute and returned with a large plastic pocket containing some jewellery and a large red hand bag.

"I'm so fabulous – a complete genius. This is your bag you left Ron's with. You have to have some trace of Draco in here surely." And with that, she unzipped then upturned Hermione's bag, the contents falling all over the bed.

Hermione sat up eagerly, careful not to knock anything off the bed. There was typical things, lipsticks, tissues, a pen. The first thing Hermione picked up was a green leather bound notebook, a large silver dragon embossed on the front.

"Nothing screams 'Slytherin' like green and silver." Livy winked. "Or 'Draco' like a dragon." Hermione glared at her for a split second before opening it. It was an appointment and day diary. "That'll be a good memory jogger." Livy commented. "Budge over." She said. Hermione obliged and Livy sat next to Hermione, peering over her arm as she flicked through the little book.

It was hardly riveting stuff. Just initials, departments, abbreviations and times. But one thing struck Hermione. Every Wednesday was marked with 'Lunch. Darcy.' Darcy was also a recurring character. Dinners, lunches, and some whole mornings and afternoons. The second most occurring name after Darcy was Livy, which too was mainly lunches, but also plans for dinners on Fridays, and sometimes mid-week.

"Whose Darcy? I seem to see them often. Do you know her? Is she nice?"

Livy put a hand to her mouth trying to cover a laugh. "Of course, you don't know!" A loud laugh escaped her mouth.

"You think?"

"Sorry," Livy coughed trying to clear her throat. "Ok, this is going to sound crazy. Even more crazy than an affair in the first place. But - " she laughed again "Draco's pseudonym that you use for him is Darcy McKenzie. It's D M like Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at her. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"That's what I said, but Jamie and Draco thought it was quite clever really. Ron thinks she's your best Muggle childhood friend who you've recently gotten back in contact with. Well, I say recently, but it's been about ten months."

"Ten months?" Hermione echoed. She'd been cheating on Ron for ten months. Ten months. 40 weeks. 280 days.

"Yeah. Ok...lets skim over that bit until we find the proof. Have a flick through that notebook and see if there's any notes or phone numbers or something. I'll check your purse." Livy suggested.

Hermione flicked to the back and saw a list of addresses, occasionally with phone numbers, listed by department and seniority, penned in with her own script. There was at least three names per department. Two-years-on Hermione knew a lot of people. Her eyes fell to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement list. Jamie's name was on there, along with Lucy, her boss. There were names she recognised and others she didn't. The list consisted of around 40 people, so she guessed she must have catalogued the whole of the department. About three-quarters way down the list her heart stopped.

Draco Malfoy 0793758392753, 012896764856. Penthouse 7, Pier Avenue, The Marina, London Docklands, London.

Hermione's eyes desperately flew to the section of details under the heading 'Personal'. Third on the list of about twenty was Darcy McKenzie. The only contact details was a mobile number.

"Well, there you go." Livy remarked, looking from the book to Hermione and back again. "You have not only one phone number for transvestite-Draco but two for the real one as well. You at least can work out you must at least be on speaking terms with the bloke if you have that information."

Hermione just blinked at the book in her hands. "Check the front. See if there's anything there." Livy said. Numbly, Hermione did as she said.

Her breath caught in her throat. On the inside cover, inscribed in perfect calligraphy, penned in an emerald green ink was a message.

H,

Clocks always mock you – may that soon change. Happy New Year; to something better, brighter and everlasting. Yours always, D.

The book slipped through her fingers. "B-b-but this isn't proof. I-I-I mean, it's not a picture."

"All be it from me to point out obvious, but you're having an affair. Behind your husband's back." Livy began.

"Really? Here was me thinking you had sex with the guy in front of them." Hermione said sardonically.

"My point is you aren't exactly going to have an A4 framed picture of you and Draco lying around in your bag. But there's evidence right there. How many people do you know, whose name begin with 'D' andwould sign something to you 'yours always'? Hm?"

Hermione flung her arms over her face. "Stop making sense." She groaned.

"And, wait!" Livy clapped her hand to her forehead. "I do have picture evidence! I can be the biggest clutz sometimes. Urgh." She plucked her phone off the side table and began tapping at it furiously. "Here." She said, thrusting it under Hermione's nose. Hermione took it out of her friend's hands and slowly opened her eyes.

It was a Christmas meal. Livy and Jamie sat on one side of a large table, Hermione and..._him_ at the other. Hermione blinked rapidly. Her heart began to race. There were quite a lot of people there – may be ten in total. They were in a dining room covered with tinsel, Christmas ornaments all around. The dining room was long and rectangular in shape, the table going down the length of the space. One of the long walls was entirely glass. Out of it, Hermione could see a snow covered garden, and remnants of what looked like a snow ball fight from scuffs in the snow and make shift shield-hills. All the people smiled happily at the camera with paper crowns on their heads and broken crackers littered the table. One empty seat beside Livy and an empty plate obviously belonged to the person taking the picture. She recognised no one, expect Jamie and Livy. She peered closer, her pulse banging in her ear drums. She recognised a man sitting a couple of seats up from...she forced herself to think his name..._Draco._ It was Blaise Zabini. He had his arm around the chair of a curvy, ginger haired girl. Hermione had never seen her before in her life.

Now forced herself to look at her and...Draco. It was getting easier the more she said his name. Her breath caught in her throat again. She sat nearer the camera than him. He had one arm around the back of her chair, the other casually resting on her thigh. Her head was resting on his chest, face turned to the camera. He was laughing and his chin rested on the top of her head, though carefully, as though he had thought not to squash her paper crown. His hair was no longer slicked back; it was cut smartly but hung around his face. He was still lean but built and defined. He had retained the angular jaw, but had somehow grown into the cheekbones and nose.

Looking at herself, she couldn't see much difference, yet there was so much change. She wore a red strappy dress that she usually wouldn't even register when shopping. Her hair was long and curled around her, natural, almost bushy. Her cheeks held a red tinge that rarely appeared. She too was mid-laugh.

She glowed. He glowed.

Slowly, Hermione dragged shaking fingers over the screen, reluctantly looking up at Livy disbelievingly.

"Boxing day at Blaise's house. It was meant to be Christmas dinner, but you had to be with Ron on Christmas day, so he changed it so you and Draco could have a Christmas together, with all of us, so we had it on Boxing day. That's his fiancée, Victoria. She's Muggleborn too, works at my shop. That's how they met." She smiled and gave a small laugh. That's all our friends – our little group."

"And they all know about...about...the _affair._" Hermione said hollowly.

"Yes. They all help though. As in, they cover for you. When Ron asks where you are, which is hardly ever, they all give you a story. An alibi. That's Katrina, next to Jamie. She's Victoria's sister."

Hermione blinked and nodded numbly as Livy pointed out all the people to Hermione. She couldn't help but letting her gaze fall onto herself and the Slytherin. Hermione had never seen him so...happy, handsome and carefree. Thinking back, she had hardly thought of him as ugly, but she hadn't exactly had a crush on him. The verbal abuse and ridicules had put a barrier up against any and all development of that department. But now...he looked so different. So new.

Voices pulled Hermione out of her trance and Livy jumped. Ron's voice could be heard in the corridor outside her room, getting louder and louder, accompanied by that of Healer Johnston.

"Shit," Livy cursed as she yanked her phone out of Hermione's hand, ramming it in her bag. She quickly scooped all Hermione's belonging back into Hermione's bag, the little leather bound notebook included and half hid it under the bed.

"Hermione," Livy said. When she got no response, she shook her best friend until Hermione's head turned. Livy shook her shoulders again. "You know nothing ok. You have amnesia. You don't know you are in love with Draco. You are happily married to Ron. You don't know you are leaving him." Livy shook her again before sitting down hurriedly, trying to look natural. "If any of _them_ knew I told you the truth they'd be pissed. More pissed at me and Jamie than they are now. The Healer's were talking about letting you go home tomorrow, so I'll pop over then. We'll talk again ok." She bent down and kissed Hermione's cheek just as Ron opened the door.

"'Mione, love. You're up!"

"You know nothing." Livy whispered in her ear before she stood. "Afternoon Ron, I was just leaving." And with that she breezed out of the door, turning to give Hermione a lingering glance as the door swung shut.

"Hermione love, how are you? There's been..." Hermione tried to look engaged, and nodded when Ron spoke to her and gave vague answers when he questioned her, but her mind was spinning.

She was supposedly in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Ivy Echelon, 19th April 2011_


End file.
